guildwars2fandomcom_pl-20200215-history
World versus World
Tryb World versus World (znany także jako '''WvW) jest połączeniem trybów gry Player versus Player/Player versus Environment, gdzie gracze z trzech lub większej liczby różnych serwerów (światów) walczą w Mgłach. Oferuje on walki z wieloma graczami w otwartym świecie składającym się z pięciu wielkich map. W World versus World gracze mogą oblegać takie punkty jak Twierdze i Wieże za pomocą broni oblężniczych oraz toczyć walki o surowce i wypełniać pozostałą zawartość PvE, aby pozyskać Doświadczenie Świata. Jak wejść? *Wejdź do panelu World vs. World (domyślnie B), a następnie w górnej części okna wybierz mapę WvW, aby dołączyć. Gracze z darmowymi kontami otrzymają dostęp do tego panelu na poziomie 60. Konta płatne – na poziomie 31. *Brama Asury znajdująca się w Lwim Łuku. Portale Mgieł prowadzą do każdej z map trybu WvW. Na każdej mapie trybu WvW znajdują się bramy asury umożliwiające podróż do innych map. *Jeżeli gracz obecnie znajduje się na mapie WvW, można też korzystać z punktów nawigacyjnych, aby podróżować między mapami. '''Powrót W każdej chwili – poza walką – można powrócić z lokacji, z której weszło się do Mgieł, wybierając opcję Opuść Mgły w prawym dolnym rogu. panelu World vs. World (domyślnie B). Jeżeli lokacja ta była instancją, trafisz do miejsca, w którym znajdowała się twoja postać przed odwiedzeniem instancji. Ponowne zalogowanie się skutkuje tym samym. Jeżeli wolisz, możesz też udać się do Lwiego Łuku przy pomocy Bramy Asury w punkcie początkowym. Uczestnictwo Tryb WvW został stworzony z myślą o graczach, którzy zwykle nie biorą udziału w pojedynkach PvP. Na przykład, dzięki wysokiemu limitowi graczy, nowy uczestnik może wziąć udział w grze nie odczuwając przy tym presji, że powinien się w pełni zaangażować. Co więcej, ponieważ cele są dostępne dla grup o różnych wielkościach, gracze nie muszą być członkami zaangażowanych gildii, aby wykazać się produktywnością. W świecie istnieją również cele PvE takie jak wyzwania bohatera, wydarzenia oraz ruchome zagadki. Limity graczy są oparte na wykorzystywanych zasobach serwera. Jeżeli na jedną mapę próbuje się dostać zbyt wielu graczy, ci dodatkowi znajdą się w kolejce (i będą mogli kontynuować grę na innych mapach, włączając w to pozostałe mapy trybu WvW). Limity graczy są równo podzielone pomiędzy wszystkie trzy światy. Poziom i cechy graczy dołączających do trybu WvW zostaną dynamicznie dostosowane do poziomu 80. Mimo że w trybie WvW można pozyskać elementy ekwipunku, nie zdobywa się zwykłych punktów doświadczenia, tylko punkty Rozwoju Światowego. Mimo to, kolejne poziomy postaci można osiągać przy pomocy Ksiąg Wiedzy otrzymywanych jako nagrody za zdobywanie rang i na ścieżkach nagród WvW. Każda postać na koncie ma osobną listę charakterystyk WvW, ale zdobywane przez bohatera punkty Rozwoju Światowego są przypisane do całego konta. Gracze mogą dołączać do trybu WvW i opuszczać go w każdej chwili z kilkoma wyjątkami: *Gracze czekający w kolejce na grę na przepełnionej mapie mogą w międzyczasie dołączyć do rozgrywki na innej mapie. *Gracze bezczynni od 15 minut zostaną automatycznie usunięci z rozgrywki WvW, ale w każdej chwili będą mogli powrócić (chyba że do gry na danej mapie jest kolejka). *Gracze bezczynni od 14 minut raz na 10 sekund będą otrzymywać ostrzeżenie przed usunięciem z rozgrywki WvW. Usunięci gracze wrócą do ekranu wyboru bohaterów. Nagrody Sekcja wymaga uzupełnienia. Ta sekcja artykułu jest niekompletna. Możesz pomóc w rozbuowie Wiki Guild Wars 2. '' '''Uzasadnienie:' Brak informacji o nagrodzie za wydarzenie (karma/WXP) związane ze świątynią/punktem wartowniczym/Doljakiem. Za udział w rozgrywce World versus World można zdobyć różne nagrody: *Rozwój na ścieżce nagród za potyczki *Postępy na ścieżce nagród WvW *Rozwój Światowy (WXP) *Odznaki Honoru *Karma *Worki z łupem *Tytuły Rang WvW *Wyróżnienia Gildii oraz Przychylność Gildii (podczas gdy Misje Gildii są aktywne) Mechanika Sekcja wymaga uzupełnienia. Ta sekcja artykułu jest niekompletna. Możesz pomóc w rozbuowie Wiki Guild Wars 2. '' '''Uzasadnienie': Brakuje informacji o podziemnym lochu. Sekcja interfejsu wymaga aktualizacji. 'Interfejs' Interfejs znajduje się w górnej części ekranu. W przypadku Pogranicza i Wieczystego Pola Bitwy interfejs znajduje się w górnej części ekranu. Skraj Mgieł wykorzystuje inny interfejs. *(1) Kliknięcie strzałki w górnej części ekranu skutkuje wyświetleniem okienka Szczegółów Potyczek. *(2) Aktualna punktacja wojenna wszystkich trzech zespołów naliczana na Pograniczach i Wieczystych Polach Bitew. *(3) Punkty, które mogą zostać dodane do punktacji twojego zespołu, kiedy odliczanie do rozdania dobiegnie końca. *(4) Odliczanie do rozdania: czas pozostały do przyznania punktów. *(5) Twoje zapasy. *(6) Czas do końca bieżącej potyczki. *(7) Podział możliwych do zdobycia punktów na trzy zespoły widoczny po najechaniu kursorem na (3). *Twój zespół jest oznaczony kolorem tła (3) i (5) 'Cele' Istnieją cztery typy celów: Obozy, Wieże, Twierdze i Zamek. W zależności od rodzaju celu, na drodze do jego przechwycenia gracz napotyka wiele przeszkód, które najpierw musi pokonać. Środki obronne każdego celu są przedstawione w poniższej tabeli: Strażnicy są w stanie wytrzymać ataki mniejszych zespołów uderzeniowych, jednak ich głównym zadaniem jest zabieranie przeciwnikom czasu i wspieranie sojuszników. Aby zdobyć cel, należy pokonać Władcę. Władca znajduje w centralnej części celu – w przypadku Wież i Twierdz za murami. W takich przypadkach jedynym sposobem dotarcia do Władcy jest ich zburzenie. Mesmerowie mogą tworzyć portale umożliwiające graczom przedostanie się przez mury, jednak najpierw sami muszą dostać się do środka, do czego niezbędny jest wyłom. Po pokonaniu Władcy danego celu pojawi się Krąg Przechwytu. Przeciwnicy żywi lub powaleni (którzy nie są niezniszczalni czy niewidzialni) oraz bohaterowie niezależni znajdujący się w obrębie Kręgu Przechwytu uniemożliwiają zajęcie celu. Im dłużej cel w danym świecie pozostaje niezdobyty, tym bardziej zaawansowane będą się stawały jego ulepszenia, co utrudni przechwyt, a zarazem zwiększy jego wartość. 'Ulepszenia celów' Artykuł podstawowy: Ulepszenie celu Ulepszaj środki obronne, aby dłużej kontrolować cele i podwyższyć punktację wojenną swojego zespołu. Istnieją dwa typy ulepszeń: *Ulepszenia automatyczne są możliwe poprzez dostarczanie Doljaków (Zabezpieczony: 20 Doljaków, Umocniony: 40 Doljaków, Ufortyfikowany: 80 Doljaków). *Przechwycenie przez Gildię, którego podstawą jest miniony od zajęcia celu przez gildię czas (10 minut, 30 minut i jedna godzina). Aby Taktyki i Ulepszenia stały się dostępne, należy je ręcznie ustawić (skonfigurować). Gildia może przechwycić każdy kontrolowany przez swój zespół cel, który nie został jeszcze przechwycony, jednak na danej mapie przez gildię może zostać przechwycony tylko jeden cel naraz. 'Widok' Skorzystaj z interfejsu celów WvW, który jest dostępny przy rozmowie z kwatermistrzem lub kliknij lewym przyciskiem myszy na ikonę mapy celów. Pozwala to na: *Podgląd bieżącego statusu ulepszeń celów. *Przechwytywanie celu i opcjonalne sprawdzanie pola Publicznej Aktywacji Taktyk (Public Tactic Activation). *Ustawianie (konfiguracja) Taktyk i Ulepszeń dla przechwyconych celów. Możesz sprawdzić status ulepszeń każdego celu, nawet celów przechwyconych przez wrogi zespół. 'Szybowanie' Szybowanie w trybie WvW jest odblokowywane niezależnie od PvE, poprzez wykupienie za punkty umiejętności Rozwoju Światowego zdolności Opanowanie Wojennego Szybownictwa. Szybowanie jest możliwe tylko na terytoriach kontrolowanych przez własny świat. 'Bronie Oblężnicze' Artykuł podstawowy: Broń Oblężnicza Bronie oblężnicze są broniami środowiskowymi, które tworzy się po to, by wypełniły określone zadanie. Na przykład wozy strzelające i działa są bardzo skuteczne przeciwko grupom wrogów, balisty doskonale sprawdzają się przy niszczeniu broni oblężniczej przeciwnika, trebusze przy niszczeniu wrót i murów, a Generatory Tarcz służą do zakłócania manewrów wrogów i stanowią wsparcie dla sojuszników. Obrażenia zadawane przez graczy wrotom są mocno ograniczone, natomiast mury nie otrzymują ich wcale. Z tego powodu bronie oblężnicze są niezbędne przy zdobywaniu celów otoczonych murami. Za wyjątkiem golemów oblężniczych, wszystkie bronie oblężnicze są niemobilne i nie da się ich przenieść. Aby zbudować broń oblężniczą, gracz musi utworzyć teren budowy, wykorzystując w tym celu schemat. Konstrukcja broni zostaje ukończona po dostarczeniu przez graczy odpowiedniej ilości zapasów. Korzystanie z broni działa na zasadzie „kto pierwszy, ten lepszy”. Pierwszeństwo ma jednak gracz, który wykorzystał schemat, nawet jeśli ktoś już zajął pozycję przy broni. Taki gracz może zastąpić innych graczy przy każdej broni oblężniczej za wyjątkiem golemów. Niektóre bronie oblężnicze można uzyskać przez ulepszanie celów. W takich przypadkach schematy są niepotrzebne. 'Zapasy' Artykuł podstawowy: Zapasy Zapasy w trybie WvW są specjalnymi zasobami używanymi do: *Tworzenia broni oblężniczej. *Naprawy bram i murów wież, twierdz i Zamku Kamiennej Mgły. *Korzystanie z dezaktywatorów oblężniczych i specjalnych pułapek zakupionych u sprzedawcy Pułapek i Sztuczek. *Zasoby mogą znikać wskutek działania wrogich trebuszów ze zdolnością #2 Wystrzel gnijącą krowę (Fire Rotting Cow). W każdej wieży, twierdzy i zamku można znaleźć skład zasobów, który jest uzupełniany przez karawany z zaopatrzeniem z obozów z zasobam. Gracze mogą zbierać składowane zasoby. Każdy może podnieść do 10 niewyróżnionych, albo do 15 wyróżnionych i niewzmocnionych, albo do 25 wyróżnionych i wzmocnionych jednostek. Aura Celów Gildii I zwiększa limit przenoszonych jednostek o 5. Na kolejne 5 dodatkowych jednostek pozwala Obecność Twierdzy. Zasoby nie pojawiają się w ekwipunku, ale ich ilość jest widoczna w górnej części ekranu WvW. Zgromadzone zapasy pozwolą obrońcom na naprawdę wrót i murów oraz budowanie broni oblężniczych. Atakujący też potrzebują zapasów do budowy broni oblężniczych. W związku z tym stanowią one główny element rozgrywek w trybie WvW. 'Wrogowie' Po pokonaniu wrogiego gracza w WvW otrzymuje się doświadczenie świata i łup. Łup często zawiera Odznaki Honoru, ale w przeciwnym razie jest generowany losowo. Pokonany gracz nic nie traci, wciąż jednak może doznać obrażeń wytrzymałości, tak jak w przypadku każdej innej śmierci. W rezultacie walki najczęściej występują przy atakowaniu lub obronie celu. Nazwy graczy z innych światów nie są widoczne. Zamiast tego podpisani są jako: <świat>, . Na przykład przy graczu ze świata Mrocznego Portu z trzecią rangą Rozwoju Światowego będzie widniał podpis „Mroczny Port, Najeźdźca”. Znaczniki gildii wciąż będą widoczne przy podpisie. 'Punkty Odrodzenia' Punkty odrodzenia to punkty nawigacyjne znajdujące się na każdym polu bitwy. Istnieją dwa rodzaje punktów odrodzenia: takie, do których dostęp jest stale możliwy, i punkty zlokalizowane w obrębie celów. Każda mapa trybu World versus World zawiera trzy stałe punkty nawigacyjne, po jednym dla każdej drużyny. Są one podstawowym źródłem dostępu do mapy, niezależnie od tego, która drużyna dominuje. Gracze z innych światów nie mogą używać tych punktów nawigacyjnych. Są one umieszczone w celach chronionych przez Legendarnych Strażników. Przy każdym punkcie odrodzenia znajdują się bohaterowie niezależni, u których gracze mogą naprawić swój rynsztunek, sprzedać łup lub kupić schematy. Z każdego punktu odrodzenia wgłąb mapy prowadzi kilka dróg. Wrogom trudno jest czyhać na ofiary przy punkcie odrodzenia, jako że gracze i większość bohaterów niezależnych w jego obrębie są niezniszczalni. W niektórych celach można utworzyć inne punkty nawigacyjne poprzez ulepszanie celów. Punkty takie pozwalają na błyskawiczną podróż i szybsze przemieszczanie się po mapie. Jeżeli cel jest atakowany, punkty nawigacyjne są zablokowane, nie licząc awaryjnych punktów nawigacyjnych. 'Odliczanie do odrodzenia' Kiedy gracz zostanie pokonany w trybie WvW, włącza się trwające pięć minut odliczanie. Gracz może zadecydować, czy chce odrodzić się natychmiast w podstawowym punkcie nawigacyjnym, czy poczekać. Po 5 minutach postać automatycznie odradza się w swoim punkcie na mapie. 'Odrodzenie postaci' W przeciwieństwie do rozgrywek w trybie PvE, tutaj uśmiercony bohater nie może się odrodzić w trybie walki. Interakcje z pokonanymi graczami są możliwe tylko w przypadku członków tej samej drużyny. Ten sam mechanizm obowiązuje w przypadku każdego bohatera niezależnego. Bohater/BN może zostać wskrzeszony podczas bitwy, ale jeśli proces wskrzeszania zostanie przerwany, ponowna próba wskrzeszenia postaci będzie niemożliwa aż do momentu zakończenia walki. Ponadto, w przeciwieństwie do rozgrywek trybu PvE, tylko jeden bohater może zostać ożywiony po pojedynczym zabójstwie. Proces ożywiania skupia się na najbliższym powalonym graczu. Gracze nie mogą ożywiać poprzez zabijanie podstawowych stworzeń. 'Wynik' 'Potyczki' Mecze trwają tydzień i są podzielone na dwugodzinne partie zwane potyczkami. W trakcie potyczek światy zdobywają punkty na podstawie liczby kontrolowanych celów.Punktacja wojenna pozwala wskazać zwycięzcę każdej potyczki. Punktacja wojenna jest zerowana wraz z końcem każdej dwugodzinnej potyczki, ale stan mapy oraz cele pozostają niezmienione. Dzięki potyczkom można zdobyć Punkty Zwycięstwa w zależności od miejsca, które się zajęło (pierwsze – 5 Punktów Zwycięstwa, drugie – 4 Punkty Zwycięstwa, trzecie – 3 Punkty Zwycięstwa). Po 84 potyczkach (12 potyczek dziennie przez tydzień) na podstawie Punktów Zwycięstwa przyznawane są pierwsze, drugie i trzecie miejsce. 'Punktacja Wojenna' Wszystkie cele pod kontrolą danego świata dostarczają określoną liczbę punktów w zależności od stopnia każdego celu (patrz: tabela poniżej). Co 5 minut punkty zdobyte dzięki celom są dodawane do Punktacji Wojennej każdego ze światów (PPT = punkty na rozdanie). Zdobycie celu przeciwnika również jest źródłem punktów w Punktacji Wojennej. Ich liczba przyznawana jest na podstawie stopnia danego celu (patrz: tabela poniżej). Zabicie lub wykończenie (zadanie ostatecznego ciosu) przeciwnika skutkuje dodaniem 2 punktów do Punktacji Wojennej (PPK = punkty na zabójstwo). Wykończenie przeciwnika znajdującego się pod wpływem Żądzy Krwi Pogranicza skutkuje dodaniem 1 punktu więcej. Pokonanie wrogiego Doljaka jest warte 1 punkt, a eskorta przyjaznego dostawczego Doljaka skutkuje dodaniem 1 punktu w każdym z celów podróży. 'Mechanika mapy' 'Najemnicy Wieczystego Pola Bitwy' Na Wieczystym Polu Bitwy znajdują się trzy grupy BN – najemników: Obóz Ogrów (Wyżyny Orgath ) Obóz Hyleków (Przesmyk Darkrait ) Obóz Kopaczy (Molewekiańska Nora) Pomagając najemnikom poprzez ukończenie dynamicznego wydarzenia, zdobędziesz ich zaufanie i sprawisz, że dołączą do twojego świata. Na przykład, uratowanie Wyżyn Orgath przed wrogimi harpiami sprawi, że Ogry staną po twojej stronie. Następnie zaatakują, przechwycą i wzmocnią pobliskie obozy zaopatrzeniowe. 'Monumenty' Monumenty znajdują się na każdym Pograniczu, dziewięć świątyńna każdej mapie Pustynnych Pograniczy oraz pięć ruin na środku Pustynnych Pograniczy i Górskich Pograniczy. Świątynie przyznają premię stosu najbliższym twierdzom oraz zapewniają Błogosławieństwo Żywiołów graczom, którzy przechwycą świątynie lub wejdą z nią w interakcje. Przechwycenie i utrzymanie trzech ruin powoduje przyznanie efektu Żądzy krwi na Pograniczach. W przeciwieństwie do innych celów posiadanie ruin na własność nie jest trwałe. Bez obecności gracza, status przechwycenia powoli przemija, do czasu, gdy nikt ponownie nie zdobędzie ruiny. Dzięki temu, jeden gracz nie może ukończyć wydarzenia w pojedynkę. ''' Parowanie i łączenie z serwerem' '''Parowanie' Światy w WvW zostały typowo dopasowane na podstawie zmodyfikowanej zmodyfikowanej klasyfikacji Glicko, tak aby światy o wysokiej randze walczyły z innymi światami o wysokiej randze, a światy o niskiej randze walczyły ze światami o niskiej randze. Ma to zagwarantować każdemu światu równe szanse w rozgrywkach, pomimo różnych poziomów uczestnictwa lub umiejętności gracza. W 2017 ArenaNet zaczęło wykorzystywać system „jeden w górę, jeden w dół”. Dzięki niemu, serwer który zdobył pierwsze miejsce, wzrastał o 1 poziom, a serwer, który zdobył trzecie miejsce spadał o poziom niżej. Łączenie z serwerem W kwietniu 2016 roku ArenaNet zaczęła testować i wprowadzać łączenie z serwerem, aby zwalczyć serwery o małej populacji w WvW. Serwery o niższej populacji zostały „połączone” z tymi o większej liczbie graczy, więc mogli wspólnie grać. W przypadku serwerów UE, wiodący język serwera zazwyczaj decydował o sposobie parowania. Serwery ocenia się co około 3 miesiące pod kątem ponownego połączenia. Serwer nadrzędny może być połączony z więcej niż jednym serwerem łącza. Rankingi WvW dla Ameryki Północnej i Europy są aktualizowane online. 'Cotygodniowy reset WvW' W czasie resetowania gracze zobaczą informację, który pokazuje''' wynik końcowy, a także ustala na jakiej pozycji znajduje się serwer. Po chwili otrzymają ostrzeżenie w postaci żółtego tekstu „resetowanie w toku” i zostaną przekierowani do Lwich Wrót. Po upływie około 5-10 minut gracze będą mogli ponownie zagrać w WvW. Pory resetowania serwera WvW. 'System turniejów ' Turnieje World versus World (poprzednio nazywane sezonami) ''będą odbywać się cyklicznie. Światy walczą z innymi światami przez kilka tygodni w celu zdobycia punktów; pierwsze miejsce otrzymuje 5 punktów, drugie 3 punkty, a trzecie 1 punkt. Pod koniec turnieju gracze z każdego świata otrzymują nagrody zgodnie z pozycją ich świata w rankingu opartym na zdobytych punktach. Podczas trwania turnieju gracze mogą zdobyć indywidualne nagrody poprzez osiągnięcia o ograniczonym czasie i nagrody osiągnięć. 'Nagrody Gracze uczestniczący w turniejach otrzymują, kupony turniejowe WvW które można wymienić za inne nagrody u .Historyka Bitewnego. Nagrodami są: Bronie Bohatera, Bronie Bohatera Wykute we Mgle, Miniaturowy Doljak, Boskie Akcesoria i inne. 'Turnieje odbyte do tej pory' * World vs. World: sezon 1 (16 października – 6 grudnia 2013) *Turniej wiosenny WvW 2014 (28 marca – 30 maja 2014) * Turniej jesienny WvW 2014(12 września – 10 października 2014) 'Ruchome zagadki' Wejście do jednej z ruchomych zagadek Mglistego Skarbca Mglisty Skarbiec to ruchoma zagadka położona na północnym wschodzie każdej mapy Górskiego Pogranicza. Zagadkę tę można ukończyć raz dziennie na każdej z map. Ukończenie jednej zagadki nie wyklucza nagród za ukończenie innej. Ruchomych zagadek nie ma na Pustynnych Pograniczach. Obsydianowe Sanktuarium to ruchoma zagadka, do której można się dostać przez menu WvW albo przez wrota dowolnej twierdzy na Wieczystym Polu Bitwy. Jest to instancja oddzielona od pozostałych map trybu WvW, chociaż gracze nadal otrzymują nagrody przy każdym rozdaniu, jeśli przed wejściem mają wystarczająco wysoki poziom uczestnictwa. Na końcu każdej zagadki znajduje się skrzynia, która zawiera nieco elementów ekwpinku, schematy machin oblężniczych i odznaki honoru, a także powiązane z daną zagadką osiągnięcia.Jako że zagadki są wspólne dla konkurujących ze sobą światów, niełatwo jest je ukończyć: przy próbie można natknąć się na innych, wrogo nastawionych graczy. 'Role' Bitwy trybu WvW przeważnie dzielą się na walki jeden na jednego lub zergi. 'Zerg' Osobny artykuł: Zerg W większości rozgrywek trybu WvW funkcjonuje pewna forma zergu, w obrębie której gromadzi się znaczna liczba graczy chcących wspólnie zdobywać cele. Zergi zazwyczaj prowadzi jeden lub kilku dowódców. Dzięki temu niebędący częścią zergu sojusznicy znają jego aktualne położenie. Role poszczególnych graczy w zergu nie są sprecyzowane, jednak zazwyczaj wpisują się oni w popularne archetypy gier fabularnych: *Gracz frontowy (front-line) / Osiłek (tank) *Gracz zadający obrażenia (DPS) *Wsparcie (Support) *Gracz odpowiedzialny za kontrolę tłumu (CC) Starcia zergów obejmować mogą walkę na otwartym polu i na murach. ''Z tą drugą mamy do czynienia w sytuacji, gdy jedna z drużyn toczy walkę z murów wieży, twierdzy lub zamku. Gracz frontowy (front-line) występuje w walce na otwartej przestrzeni. W tym rodzaju walki zazwyczaj pojawiają się gracze-osiłkowie (tanks), tacy jak Strażnik, Wojownik lub Fantazmat. Mogą oni przesunąć linię walki do przodu lub zajść wrogi zerg z obu stron w walce na otwartej przestrzeni. W przypadki walki na murach rola gracza frontowego ogranicza się do minimum. Liczba graczy w zergu może być różna, jednak zazwyczaj jest to od dwudziestu do czterdziestu graczy. Mały zerg (10 graczy lub mniej) nazywa się ''grupą. ''Zwykły zerg (powyżej 20 graczy) nazywa się ''zergiem, ''natomiast duży zerg (powyżej 40 graczy) nazywa się ''skupiskiem (blob). Nazwa „zerg” pochodzi z gry wideoStarcraft z 1998 roku. Zergi były grywalną rasą znaną z otaczania wrogów chmarą tanich i słabych jednostek, które pokonywały wrogie wojska dzięki większej liczebności, a nie dzięki umiejętnościom. 'Wędrowiec' Wędrowcy to zwykle jednostki lub bardzo małe grupy, które przedostają się za linie wroga, aby osiągnąć cele, których wypełnienie przez cały zerg byłoby niepraktyczne lub niemożliwe. Celami takimi będą na przykład: *Zabijanie lub odstraszanie wrogich maruderów i posiłków *Obrona i niszczenie wozów zaopatrzeniowych *Zdobywanie wrogich obozów *''Tagowanie celu'' (cykliczne najazdy; tagging) – atakowanie twierdzy wroga aż do podbicia zarówno jej, jak i przynależącego do niej punktu orientacyjnego, o ile taki istnieje *Dostarczanie tajnych informacji o wielkości i położeniu wrogiego zergu *Przeprowadzanie akcji dywersyjnych przeciwko wrogiemu zergowi Od wędrowców wymaga się na ogół wysokiej przeżywalności i zdolności ucieczki. 'Zwiadowcy (zwiady)' Zadaniem zwiadowców jest szukanie celów lub opiekowanie się jednym lub wieloma z nich. Do rozpoznawanych celów należą twierdze, wieże, obozy a nawet wrogie zergi. Zwiadowcy powinni skupić się na donoszeniu o posunięciach wroga i wspomaganiu obrony istotnych celów. *Zwykle zostają przy określonym celu i nad nim czuwają, nawet jeśli na danej mapie odbywają się aktualnie walki. *Są odpowiedzialni za ulepszanie celu i za jego bezpieczeństwo. *W przypadku ataku wrogiego zergu na pilnowany przez nich cel, powinni wezwać wsparcie. **Spowalniają oddziały wroga, które próbują przejąć cel, poprzez użycie dezyaktywatorów oblężniczych i defensywnych broni oblężniczych. *Odpowiadają za pilnowanie, aby defensywne bronie oblężnicze w obrębie celu zawsze były w gotowości. *Dostarczają konkretnych, tajnych informacji na temat liczebności wojsk wroga i miejsca oblężenia, jeśli cel jest tagowany lub atakowany. *W wielu przypadkach zwiadowcy mogą prowadzić do celu doljaki, aby go ulepszyć albo uzupełnić zapasy. Aby nagrodzić zwiadowcę, dowódca możemoże przydzielić mu punkty uczestnictwa w ścieżce nagród trybu WvW, jeśli ów gracz dołączył do drużyny i ma ona przynajmniej 5 członków. Raporty zwiadów zakończonych powodzeniem powinny być zwięzłe, a przy tym przekazywać najistotniejsze informacje. Dobry opis sytuacji zawiera informacje na temat liczebności wroga, a także na temat serwera lub grupy gildyjnej, najbliższego ważnego celu i możliwego statusu oblężenia, oraz inne istotne dane. Zwiadowcy powinni zdecydować, czy do przesłania raportu lepiej będzie użyć czatu grupowego (/T), czy czatu mapy (/M) 'Przykłady:' *graczy gildii @ ulepszenia celu oblężenia, mur/brama, informacje **Mag blob @ t3 hills outer, sgate FABL, with 3 rams, gate 50% **20 Guild @ NWC (North West Camp), heading north towards Blue Tag. **5 SBI @ Garri. Outer wall down, inner wall @ 80%. Brak tagu na mapie. Należy pamiętać, że niektóre serwery mają własne skróty dla niektórych określeń. Poniżej znajdują się popularne zwroty. 'Przydatne zwroty i skróty' Poniżej znajduje się lista popularnych zwrotów i skrótów używanych na prawie wszystkich serwerach. Przydatna terminologia zwiadowcza Cele: *„XBL” – X to pierwsze litery lub kolor głównego serwera. (Fort Osikowy Las Pogranicza Aspenwood Borderlands to „FABL”, a Zielone Pogranicza Borderlands to „GB”) *„Garri” lub „Garrison” (Garnizon) – najbardziej wysunięta na północ twierdza w Górskich Pograniczach. *„Hills” (Wzgórza) – Twierdza Wschodnia w Górskich Pograniczach **znana też jako Twierdza Powietrza na Pustynnym Pograniczu (Desert Borderland). *„Bay” (Zatoka) – Twierdza Zachodnia w Górskich lub Pustynnych Pograniczach **znana też jako Twierdza Ognia na Pustynnym Pograniczu (Desert Borderland). *„świata wyrażony skrótami N, S, W, E objective” (np. NW objective) – sposób sygnalizowania położenia celów takich jak obozy lub wieże. (Nazwy celów nieznacznie się zmieniają w zależności od koloru Pogranicza, np.Wieża Niebieskich Cierni znajduje się mniej więcej w tym samym miejscu co Wieża Czerownych Cierni i Obumarły Bastion. Aby krótko nazwać cele na Pograniczu bez konieczności uczenia się na pamięć wszystkich nazw wież, używa się kierunków świata. W tym wypadku trzy wspomniane wcześniej cele określa się jako „southwest tower” (wieża południowo-zachodnia) lub po prostu SWT. **„NWC” oznacza Obóz Północno-Zachodni (North West Camp). **„SET” oznacza Wieżę Południowo-Wschodnią (South-East Tower). **Obóz Południowy funkcjonuje pod nazwami „S Camp” i „SSC”, a Obóz Północny – „N Camp” i „NNC”. Gracze *Pug/PUG (Pick up Group) – slangowe określenie dla graczy niezwiązanych z gildią lub zorganizowaną grupą. *Pick (Pick Squad) – Przywódca drużyny może wyznaczyć jako „Pick” od 2 do 4 graczy. Zadaniem takich graczy jest namierzanie celów o wysokim priorytecie i zabijanie ich. (Na przykład: strzelanie z ukrycia do wrogiego Dowódcy) *Roaming group/roamers (grupa wędrowców/wędrowcy) – 1-5 osób *Havoc – mała grupa licząca od 5 do 10 osób, której celem jest wsparcie głównego zergu poprzez rozbicie oddziałów wrogiego zergu, lub też poprzez atakowanie kolejnych celów lub gnębienie maruderów. *Zerg – 15-30 osób w zależności od stopnia, do którego podłączony jest twój serwer. *Blob (skupisko)/map-queue (kolejka do mapy) – 30-50 graczy, w zależności od poziomu, jaki zwykle osiąga serwer. *Ram, cata, balli, treb – niszczyciel bram, katapulta, balista, trebusz. *Tap – atak na cel z intencją podbicia go. Nie ma żadnego oblężenia; atakowanie celu odbywa się tylko po to, żeby przeszkodzić wrogowi np. poprzez wykorzystanie powiązanych punktów obserwacyjnych albo wywoływanie zamieszania. *OJs (Orange Swords) – pomarańczowe miecze, które pojawiają się na ekranie, gdy 25 graczy bierze udział w walce. Nazywa się je „OJs” („oh-jays”) ze względu na kolor. ' ' Przydatna terminologia obowiązująca w zergach (zazwyczaj używana przez Dowódcę) *„Blast” – Dowódca rozkazuje użycie wybuchowego wykończenia w pewnym obszarze. *„Bomb” – Dowódca rozkazuje graczom skorzystania z umiejętności zadających wysokie obrażenia w pewnym miejscu. *„Bubble” lub „Bad bubble” – Dowódca rozkazuje łamaczom uroków (Spellbreakers) wykorzystać elitarną umiejętność,Wichry Odczarowania, która powoduje pojawienie się dużych pomarańczowych baniek. Może to być też ostrzeżenie dla graczy przed „złymi”, brązowymi bańkami, których trzeba unikać. Pewne zorganizowane grupy mogą przydzielać wiele baniek, tak jak w przypadku Stabilności 1 (Stab1) i Stabilności 2 (Stab2). *„Bunker” lub „Brick Wall” – Dowódca rozkazuje graczom utworzyć ścianę. Drużyna utrzymuje swoją pozycję, umieszcza przed sobą strefę efektu (AoE) i pozwala wrogowi w nią wbiec. *„Cleanse” – Dowódca rozkazuje skorzystania ze zdolności zerujących stany. *„Empower” – Dowódca rozkazuje strażnikom skorzystanie z Wzmocnienia tworzącego Potęgę. *Hard CC – Dowódca rozkazuje skorzystanie z umiejętności kontroli tłumu. *„Lines”, „Rings”, „Statics” – Dowódca rozkazuje skorzystanie z umiejętności „liniowych” takich jak   Linia Obrony(Line of Warding),  Niepewny Grunt(Unsteady Ground),   Krąg Obrony (Ring of Warding), lub   Pole Statyczne (Static Field). *„Pump Boons” – Dowódca rozkazuje, aby klasy szerzące Łaskę, takie jak Mesmerowie lub Elementaliści, rozpoczęli jej szerzenie. *„Purges” – Aby pomóc sojusznikom, Dowódca rozkazuje graczom skorzystanie ze zdolności zerowania stanów, zwłaszcza z  Płomieni Oczyszczenia. *„Resistance” – Dowódca rozkazuje, aby klasy szerzące Odporność, takie jak Ogniotknięci,Heroldowie i Mesmerowie, podzielili się nią z sojusznikami. *„Soft CC” – Dowódca rozkazuje użycie umiejętności lekkiej kontroli tłumu. (Kontrola tłumu zależna od stanu) *„Stab1”, „Stab2” – Dowódca rozkazuje, aby jedna osoba z drużyny użyła Stabilności. W zorganizowanej grupie Stabilność 1 i Stabilność 2 będą przypisane do poszczególnych członków drużyny, zazwyczaj strażników. *„Water” – Dowódca rozkazuje utworzenie pola wodnego w ziemi.Gracz, który stworzy pole może odpowiedzieć „small/large water on tag” w zależności od typu utworzonego pola wodnego (small – małe, large – duże). 'Uwagi' *W przypadku darmowych kont tryb World versus World zostanie odblokowany dla wszystkich kont, kiedy jedna z postaci osiągnie poziom 60.